


[Podfic] Memo

by kelly_chambliss, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Letters, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she makes a surprise visit to Hogwarts, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission writes a report. Set during Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575118) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Recorded for the 2014 hp_podfic_fest.

Length: 00:12:35

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Memo.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Memo.m4b) (5.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
